Kayla Powell
Kayla Powell is a main character during the first season of CBS All Access' Tell Me A Story. She is portrayed by Danielle Campbell.‘Tell Me A Story’: Danielle Campbell To Star In Kevin Williamson’s CBS All Access Drama Series - Deadline Kayla is a student at Westside Heights, who began having a secret love affair with her English substitute teacher Nick Sullivan. However, their affair is short-lived, as Kayla ends her relationship with Nick shortly after he expresses his love for her. Character Description Beautiful and full of anger, Kayla has just moved from Oakland to New York with her dad. She lost her mother a year ago and since then has strayed from her once promising path — hanging with the wrong crowd, partying… anything to distract from the pain and grief of her mother’s death. Early Life Kayla was born to Abby and Tim Powell. She was raised in Oakland, California. 14 months ago, her mother died in a car accident from driving into a telephone pole as she was coming home late from work one night. Hoping for a new start, she and her father moved to New York to live with her Grandmother. Throughout the Series Season 1 Physical Appearance Kayla is a very beautiful and gorgeous young woman in her late teens. She has blue eyes, full lips, rosy cheeks, lightly tanned skin and long, dark brown hair worn in loose waves. She stands at 5'3" and her frame is slim and petite. Personality Kayla is a layered teen, whose grief dominates much of her actions and personality traits. Before her mothers' death, she was happy and carefree and enjoyed hanging out with her friends. She was guarded toward her father, something that still remains, but open toward her mother and art. After her mothers' death, she began to spiral in her grief and began rebelling against her father's rules, partying, and sneaking out of the house on a nightly basis. She didn't take much in her life seriously, especially sex and school. As she grew closer to Joshua, she opened up to him about her mothers' death and her estranged relationship with her father. With encouragement from Colleen, Kayla began painting and embracing her artistic side, while working on living up to her Grandmother's expectations. She began caring about the rules and how people thought of her, and eventually, figured out that she needed to work on herself. Kayla is independent, strong, and excellent at adapting to the environment around her while still holding onto her instinct to run. Appearances Season 1 *"Chapter 1: Hope" *"Chapter 2: Loss" *"Chapter 3: Greed" *"Chapter 4: Rage" *"Chapter 5: Madness" *"Chapter 6: Guilt" *"Chapter 7: Betrayal" *"Chapter 8: Truth" *"Chapter 9: Deception" *"Chapter 10: Forgiveness" Trivia Gallery |-|Promotional Images= TMAS-Promotional-Image-Kayla.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Image-Kayla-Nick.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Image-Kayla-Nick-01.png TMAS-Promotional-Image-Nick-Kayla.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Photo-Kayla.PNG TMAS-Promotional-Photo-Kayla.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Poster-Kayla.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Photo-Mirror-Kayla-Nick-Colleen.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Portrait-Kayla.jpg |-|Season 1 Screencaps= TMAS-Caps-101-Hope-12-Kayla.png TMAS-Caps-101-Hope-19-Kayla.png TMAS-Caps-101-Hope-20-Kayla.png TMAS-Caps-101-Hope-27-Kayla.png TMAS-Caps-101-Hope-28-Ethan-Kayla.png TMAS-Caps-101-Hope-31-Kayla.png TMAS-Caps-101-Hope-38-Kayla.png TMAS-Caps-101-Hope-39-Kayla.png TMAS-Caps-101-Hope-51-Kayla.png TMAS-Caps-101-Hope-53-Kayla.png TMAS-Caps-101-Hope-55-Kayla-Laney.png TMAS-Caps-101-Hope-59-Kayla-Laney.png TMAS-Caps-101-Hope-60-Nick-Kayla.png TMAS-Caps-101-Hope-61-Nick-Kayla.png TMAS-Caps-101-Hope-66-Kayla.png TMAS-Caps-101-Hope-68-Nick-Kayla.png TMAS-Caps-101-Hope-79-Nick-Kayla.png TMAS-Caps-101-Hope-80-Kayla-Tribal-Wolf-Tattoo.png TMAS-Caps-101-Hope-81-Kayla.png TMAS-Caps-101-Hope-83-Kayla-Nick.png TMAS-Caps-101-Hope-84-Kayla.png TMAS-Caps-101-Hope-93-Kayla.png TMAS-Caps-101-Hope-104-Laney-Kayla.png References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Females